


Are you Gonna Stay the Night?

by dizzidanger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto being really cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, PWP, Threesome, a little bit of story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzidanger/pseuds/dizzidanger
Summary: What happens when you propose that your boyfriends best friend stays the night after dinner? Perhaps you'll learn a thing or two about each other.





	

_Chop, chop, chop._

You opened the barbecue, poking at the steaks with a fork. You’d completely charred them last time, so you find yourself a tad paranoid. They sizzled, grease dripping down onto the coals below, and you closed the barbecue again.

_Chop, chop–_

“Tetsurou… Can we talk about something?” The chopping stopped.

“Oya? What is it, my love?” He called from the kitchen.

You and Kuroo had been living together for about 6 months, dating for a year and a half in total. He was the love of your life, really. Nothing could make you think otherwise. But…

“It’s about Bokuto.” Bokuto Koutarou- Kuroo’s best friend. The first time you met him was when Kuroo took him out for his birthday. He was loud and charming, and you instantly hit it off. The two of you had become close friends after that night as well.

“Bo? Is something the matter?” You could hear the vegetables sizzling, and Kuroo began to chop more.

“Well…” You opened the barbecue, grabbing the tongs and a plate. “He’s coming over for dinner tonight..."

“Yeah.” Kuroo glanced up at the clock on the wall. “He should be here any minute.”

You stepped off the balcony, three steals nearly plated in your hand as you slid the door behind you. “… I think he should stay the night.”

The knife slammed down unexpectedly hard, but it wasn’t out of anger. More out of… Surprise. Kuroo knew exactly what you were implying. He looked at you as you entered the kitchen, setting the plate you held on the counter. Seeing the serious look on your face, he grinned as he turned back to the stove, stirring the vegetables.

“What makes you say that, my love? Am I not enough for you?” He teased. The two of you had talked about it before, bringing a third person into the bedroom to spice things up. You had just never decided on who, and the conversation always ended with no real plans.

“That’s not it,” you huffed. He stabbed at a pepper with a fork, turning to you. “Have you been thinking about him?” He held it out to you, and you blew on it lightly, taking a bite. “Naughty, naughty.”

“… A little more spice, Tetsu.” You reached up on your toes, giving him a kiss, allowing him to taste the flavor on your tongue.

“Mmm…” He caught the double meaning to your words. “You’re right.” He nodded, running your lower back gently as the doorbell rang. “Speak of the devil.” Kuroo’s grin widened.

You were the one who invited Bokuto over for dinner in the first place. You had gone out with him a few nights prior for drinks, and something...unexpected happened.

* * *

 

_Bokuto groaned, slamming his empty glass down on the table._

_You raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter?" "_

_Aaah, it's nothing." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed._

_"Bokuto." You said sternly. "_

_Really, I'm fine."_

_"Boookuuuutoooooo--" You leaned against him, putting your full weight on his body._

_"Fine, fine-- I'm gonna fall off the chair! Aaah, you're so nosy..." He mumbled._

_"_ _Well? Tell me what's wrong." You were genuinley concerned about your friend._

_He sighed. "It's Akaashi."_

_You hummed. "Oooh."_

_"Don't 'oooh' me like you were expecting me to say that!"_

_"_ _I was." You sipped your drink._

_"So. What's the problem?" Bokuto frowned, swirling the ice cubes around in his glass._

_"He's great. He really is-- god, he does this thing with his mouth that makes my toes curl. But that's the thing..." His eyes fell- you only saw this expression on him a few times, when he got seriously depressed._

_"...Is that not enough?" You asked. "Is he not satisfying you anymore?"_

_Bokuto shook his head. "No, no. He is. Just not..." He looked up at you, patting his chest. "Not here."_

_Your eyes widened a little. Bokuto had previously told you that he was fine with being 'friends with benefits' with Akaashi, and he wasn't looking for anything emotional. Not with Akaashi, anyway._

_"... Who do you want to satisfy you like that?"_

_The face Bokuto made when you asked that was as if someone had just stabbed him. He pushed away from the bar, his chair sliding back roughly. "I-I have to go. Thanks for the drinks."_ _You didn't even get the chance to call out to him before he was gone._

That night had eaten away at you for days afterward. Why did he react like that? You paced around your living room in deep thought. Why, why, why? Bokuto never talked to you like that before, never seemed annoyed or angry. What set him off? Why would mentioning his love life bother him so much-- Your pacing stopped suddenly. You heart nearly dropped out of your chest as the realization dawned on you- that you couldn't have fucked up more if you tried.

You grabbed your phone, hands trembling as you searched for Bokuto's number.

_Come to dinner this Saturday. You're not allowed to say no._

* * *

 

You swung the door open, a cheerful smile on your face. "Bokuto! You're right on time, Testu is just finishing up in the kitchen." You stepped aside, allowing him to come in. "Make yourself at home, I'm just setting the table."

"Okay!" Bokuto slipped off his shoes, shrugging his jacket off. He sniffed the air. "Aah, it smells good."

"Thanks!" Kuroo called from the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto peeked around the corner into the kitchen with a sly grin. "Are you almost done? I'm starving." Kuroo waved is hand, shooing Bokuto out of the kitchen, and he scurried off to the dining room.

You finished setting up the table, while Kuroo brought in three plates of the best food you'd ever seen. Bokuto was already drooling by the time he sat down.

"You're just as good of a cook as you are a volleyball player, Kuroo!" He beamed, licking his lips.

"I made the steak." You pouted.

"You put it on the barbecue my love, I did everything else." Kuroo reminded you with a grin.

The three of you began to eat, chatting casually, making a joke or two between bites of steak and sips of red wine. It felt so natural, the three of you there. The feeling in the room was warm, and full of a certain sense of...comfort. Which was utterly ruined the moment Kuroo set down his knife.

"So," Bokuto looked over at his friend curiously, mid-bite, "this little minx here tells me she wants you to stay the night."

You nearly spat out your wine, and Bokuto dropped his fork, leaving it to clatter onto the floor.

"T-Tetsurou!" You exclaimed, feeling your face get a little hot. "Have some tact, will you!?" Bokuto looked between you and Kuroo, his mouth wide. Kuroo's comment had left him utterly speechless- he couldn't even play it off as a joke. Not with how serious Kuroo had sounded.

"Sorry, my love," he wasn't. He sipped his red wine- and he had the audacity to call you a minx.

You regained your composure, clearing your throat. "What Kuroo means is... Well... We want you to join us in bed for the evening."

Kuroo made a displeased noise. "You make it sound so formal. This isn't a business proposition. It's sex. She's propositioning sex. A threesome. A _minaj e tua_. A--"

" _THAT'S ENOUGH_ ," you held your hand up, stopping him. "I think he gets what you mean!"

Finally, Bokuto spoke. He swallowed hard, and looked at you. "Why?"

His question surprised you. "Why not?"

"N-no, I mean..." He scratched the back of his head and blushed. "Why me?"

You shrugged. "Because you like Tetsu."

It was Kuroo's turn to nearly choke on his wine, and Bokuto simply let out a loud shout.

"Hey, hey!" Bokuto panicked. "W-w-what makes you think that!? I never told you that!"

"You made it a little obvious, when you stormed out of the bar the other night--"

" _Ssssh!_ " Bokuto shushing you was kind of ironic, and he glanced at Kuroo, who was currently staring down at his plate in disbelief.

Silence followed- the longest, most awkward silence in the world, you were sure. It was finally broken by Kuroo, who cleared his throat. "So..." He shifted in his seat- it was rare that he was the one who was uncomfortable-

"...What do you say?"

Bokuto looked at him, his face flushed. You could see it in his eyes- the adoration, the hope, the love in his eyes when he looked at Kuroo. And it made you smile. You reached over, gently placing your hand over his and he jumped a little at the touch. He looked at you, and you nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Okay."

* * *

 

Bokuto had gone through an entire bottle of wine before he felt relaxed enough to agree to move to the bedroom. You and Kuroo both placed teasing caresses on his body for the rest of dinner, whispering sweet nothings to him until he finally had enough.

"You two are the worst!" He groaned, burying his flushed face in his hands, his semi-hard erection pressing against his jeans.

Kuroo's grin hadn't wavered- just watching Bokuto like this seemed to please him. He looked at you, waiting for your approval. When you nodded, he stepped toward Bokuto, gently pushing him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him as he did.

"I wanna fuck you, Bokuto." Kuroo purred, and you watched Bokuto's whole body tense. You thought you might get jealous, having Kuroo give his attention to someone else. Instead, you could feel it going right to your core, a heat spreading in your stomach as you watched.

"I..." Bokuto's voice trembled, and he looked away, ashamed at his confession. "I want you to."

Kuroo grabbed his face, roughly bringing Bokuto's attention back to him. "Look at me when you tell me what you want."

Feeling Kuroo's hands grab him, a rush of excitment shot through Bokuto's body. This was happening. Something he'd only dreamed of- something he'd only fantasized about while he was touching himself, and even imagined while he was with Akaashi. It was actually happening. Bokuto licked his lips, his leg hooking around Kuroo's as he brought their hips together.

"I want you to fuck me." Kuroo let out a growl and kissed Bokuto- a kiss that almost seemed desperate. As if the two had been waiting since the first day they met to finally kiss like this, and you didn't doubt that it was true. It was a mutual pining that neither thought would ever become a reality- you felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that you were making it happen.

"Hey," you heard Bokuto call your name as Kuroo broke the kiss. "Are you just gonna stand there and watch his boyfriend fuck his best friend? That's kinda dirty..."

Not gonna lie, hearing Bokuto dirty talk got you excited. Kuroo looked back at you, raising his hand and curling his fingers in a "come here" motion. He didn't need to do it twice- you joined them on the bed without a second thought. Bokuto sat up, Kuroo still straddling his lap, and looked at you. His eyes wandered your body, but they fell on your lips.

"...Can I?" You smiled.

"Of course." He kissed you. Not like he and Kuroo had kissed, with a feverish passion, but it was soft. Gentle. Loving. His hand ran through your hair, and you let out a quiet moan to let him know that that was good.

"Thank you," he mumbled aganist your lips. "Thank you, thank you..."

You pulled away from the kiss. "Bokuto...are you crying?"

He didn't realize he was until you pointed it out. "W-what? Eh?" He wiped is eyes and sure enough, they were wet. Kuroo chuckled, wrapping his arms around Bokuto, pressing him against his chest.

"You're so cute, Bokuto. Are you really that happy?" Bokuto sniffled, and nodded, his trembling hands gripping the back of Kuroo's shirt.

"I am... I've wanted this...for a long time." He looked over at you, and his expression pulled at your heartstrings. He looked so... so helplessly in love. "I've wanted you.... Both of you."

That last part took you by surprise. "Both...?"

"Eh?" Bokuto let out a short laugh. "Now whose the oblivious one?" Kuroo released Bokuto from the hug, and Bokuto looked at you, his eyes a little puffy from crying. "The first time I met you, I was jealous. Seriously jealous. Kuroo had this beautiful, amazing girlfriend... I kinda of hated you at first. But you were so kind to me, and you made Kuroo so happy..." He placed a hand on your cheek. "I stopped seeing Akaashi, after that day in the bar. You were right- he wasn't satisfying me... I just realized who would."

Your heart nearly leaped from your chest. You did you not know? How didn't you realize- you had guessed he only had feelings for Kuroo, and it never once crossed your mind that he might have developed feelings for you too as well.

"I..." You looked at Kuroo nervously.

"I know." He nodded. "I've known for a while now how you feel. Even if you didn't realize it... I know because... you feel the same way about me."

"Tetsurou..." Your chest tightened, and you felt like you yourself were about to cry. You leapt at him, tackling him back onto the bed, showering him with kisses. "I love you," you pulled at his shirt, kissing down his neck. "I love you, I love you..."

Kuroo turned his gaze from you to give Bokuto an encouraging nod, to which the male excitedly nodded back. You felt hands wrap around your front as Bokuto pressed against you. He pressed his lips against your ear, and you shivered at his warm breath on your skin as he spoke. 

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Mmm?"

"Call me Koutarou." He breathed, his hands wandering up your shirt.

You swallowed hard. Bokuto was always so goofy, you didn't know there could possibly be a side like this to him.

"Koutarou," you moaned as he grabbed your chest.

"Mm..."

"Koutarou..." You felt his hips grind against your ass and you moaned.

" _Again._ "

"Koutarou!" You pressed your face against Kuroo's chest, pushing your hips back harder against Bokuto's, causing him to shudder and moan.

"Wow..." Kuroo laced his fingers through your hair. "I've thought about this but I never thought it would be this hot." Bokuto gripped your hips hard, Kuroo's statement surprising him.

"You've... thought about this?" Kuroo hummed in response. "About this... especially about you." Kuroo's eyes never left Bokuto's as his hand went from your hair, his fingers ghosting down your back, causing you to squirm and grind against Bokuto. "I've thought about all the dirty things Akaashi probably does to you... and how I could do them ten times better." He sat himself up so your face rested against his thigh and he leaned foward, gently running his hand through Bokuto's hair before grabbing it hard, causing the other male to cry out. "That's it... That's what I wanna hear...Moan for me."

You could see the tent in Kuroo's pants- and goodness, he seemed more excited than usual. You grinned, unzipping his jeans, reaching in to pull his cock out. You licked your lips, looking back at Bokuto, adjusting yourself so that he could see. Bokuto's jaw dropped.

"Like what you see?" Kuroo teased. "If you keep staring like that, I'll get embarrassed." Kuroo released the handful of Bokutos hair and instead trailed his fingers down Bokuto's chest, down to the hem of his jeans. "Is it painful?" He asked, referring to Bokuto's obvious arousal.

Bokuto nodded.

"What do you want?" Bokuto opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Come now, I won't know what to do unless you tell me."

"I..." Bokuto finally forced the words that were caught in his throat. "I want you to take out my cock."

"Mmm...And then?"

"Kuroo..."

" _And then?_ "

"I-I want you to take it in those big hands of yours and I don't want you to stop until I cum." You felt Kuroo's cock twitch in your hands, and an excited shiver ran down your spine. _He's seriously about to lose it_ , you thought as you heard Kuroo unzip Bokuto's jeans.

"Oh god..." Bokuto let out a breathy moan as Kuroo began to do just as he asked. His thumb ran over the head of Bokuto's cock teasingly before he began pumping the shaft. Meanwhile, you took other matters into your own hands, quite literally, and began doing the same to Kuroo. You felt a hand grab your ass, and you glanced back to see Bokuto's lust filled eyes locked on your lower body. It was then that you realized that the three of you were still fully clothed- and this was a problem. You took your hands off Kuroo's cock, hearing him let out a frustrated sigh as you did. You needed both hands, though, to undo your belt and wiggle off your jeans without having to move. You tossed them to the side, grinning at Bokuto as your hands wrapped around Kuroo's cock once more. He wiped that grin right off your face, though, when he pushed your panties aside and slid his middle finger inside you. Your body tense for a moment and you gripped Kuroo's cock tightly, a strangled moan passing his lips.

"Baby, you're being a little rough down there..." He breathed.

"Sorry...Did I hurt you?" You leaned closer, your breathing shaking. "Should I kiss it better?"

"You're so naughty..." Kuroo purred, his free hand finding purchase in your hair again. Your tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, then down to the base, and then back up. You loved feeling his body writhe against you, and you knew just how to tease. "Bokuto..." You moaned, stroking Kuroo's cock a few times. "More."

Bokuto hummed excitedly and thrust another finger inside you as you took Kuroo's head in your mouth, moaning, the vibrations sending a shiver up your boyfriend's spine.

"Fuuuuck," he cursed. "You two are going to kill me."

Bokuto laughed breathlessly, grabbing your hips tightly with his free hand as he thrust into Kuroos'. "Sorry, Kuroo... I don't think I can hold back anymore, though..."

"Good," his eyes met Bokuto's with an intensity that made his heart race. "Don't." Kuroo's hand went faster, causing Bokuto to throw his head back and moan loudly.

"K-Kuroo.. Ah... Don't... N-not so fast...!" His voice was strained.

"Ah? Why not?" Kuroo chuckled.

"I-if you keep-ah! Tetsurou, I'm gonna cum!" His voice was hoarse, and Kuroo's eyes widened with excitement.

"Say my name again. Say it as you cum, Koutarou."

"T-Tetsurou!" He moaned, sounding as if he were on the verge of tears. "Tetsurou, Tetsurou--!" Kuroo pushed his cock all the way down your throat without warning, filling your mouth with warm, hot liquid as Bokuto came hard in Kuroo's hand, his cum dripping onto your back and in your hair. Kuroo's cum spilled down your chin as he slowly allowed you to pull off his cock, the three of you panting hard.

"Kuroo, you're such a sadist." You whined.

"You love it." He replied, not missing a beat. "Ah... Look at that now. Your shirt is all dirty."

Bokuto let out an embarrassed noise, clearing his throat. "S-sorry..."

"It's okay." You shook your head as Kuroo slipped it off of you. "I'll wash it. Though..." You looked back at him sheepishly. "Bokuto... your fingers..." Bokuto gasped, realizing his middle and ring fingers were still knuckle deep inside you. He pulled them, apologizing as he did.

Kuroo looked at Bokuto's hand- at his fingers, soaked from just being inside you. He grabbed Bokuto's wrist, bringing his wet fingers to his mouth. "W-what are you--" Bokuto didn't even finish his sentence before both fingers rolled between Kuroo's tongue, sucking on them gently. Bokuto didn't move, not an inch. He simpled watched Kuroo lick and suck his fingers, and you watched his cock slowly begin to harden once more.

"You boys... look like you could go for another round." You slid from between them, a smile on your face. Kuroo removed Bokuto's fingers out of his mouth with a satisfied little "pop" and looked at you.

"Baby, you know I could go all night."

You giggled. "Well. Isn't there something you want to do? Or rather..." You looked at Bokuto. "Someone?"

Bokuto stiffed at the realization. "Aah, that's right~" Kuroo turned his attention to Bokuto. "...Get on your back for me." You watched as the two of them stripped off the rest of their clothes and Bokuto laid back on the bed. "Are you nervous?" Kuroo asked.

Bokuto shook his head. "No."

"Liar." Kuroo growled as he spread Bokuto's legs. "Wanna help me out, babe?" He asked, looking at you. You nodded, giving him a kiss as you reached down, pumping his cock a few times until it was fully hard again, then handed him a bottle of lube. "Perfect, my love. Thank you," he purred, looking back at Bokuto. "Now... where were we? Ah... I bet this loose hole of yours doesn't even need me to prep it, huh?" Bokuto looked away as Kuroo dripped the lube onto his fingers, stroking his cock. "Oh, don't be coy, Koutaro. Look at me... You can take me all in, right? Every last inch..."

"Y-yes!" Bokuto nodded. "Please, Tetsurou..."

"Please, what?" He chided, pressing the head of his cock against Bokuto's ass, but went no further.

"Fuck me! Fuck me so hard I won't be able to play volleyball for a week- god Tetsurou I've been waiting for this for too long, just fuck me!" His voice was filled with such desperation that Kuroo couldn't bear to tease him anymore, even if he wanted to.

And he didn't.

Kuroo thrust inside him, pushing his whole length in right to the hilt. Bokuto's knuckles turned white as he gripped the bedsheets so hard, and throaty groan escaping as he clenched his teeth. "Relax..." Kuroo whispered in Bokuto's ear, peppering his neck with gentle kisses. "I love you, Bokuto. I love you, and I'm going to fuck you like I've wanted to since the day we met." He didn't even give Bokuto time to reply before he pulled out and thrust himself inside again. Bokuto moaned, over and over, louder and louder with each thrust.

 _He's hot_ , you thought to yourself as you watched him, utterly helpeless, panting and moaning beneath Kuroo. _He's hot, and so cute, and I love him._

Your body moved on it's own. Your put your knees on either side of Bokuto's head, leaning down to put your face between his legs, your eyes with the sight of your boyfriends cock ramming over and over into Bokuto's ass. It was exciting. You took Bokuto's cock in your hand and you heard him cry out. The both of you were definitely overstimulating him but like hell did you care. You took him in your mouth, doing your best to match the pace of Kuroo's thrusts.

"Oh god-- I can't... Oh please..." There wasn't a single coherent sentence out of Bokuto's mouth. You were surprised, though, when he grabbed your hips and pulled you down onto his face, his tongue licking at your wet folds. You moaned at the sensation, feeling the wet appendage prodding at your hole, which was soon joined by a few fingers. You wiggled your arms under Bokuto's hips, raising them a little as you took more of him in your mouth, giving Kuroo a new angle to thrust.

"Aah-there it is." Kuroo moaned as Bokuto gripped your hips tighter, obviously finding Bokuto's g-spot.

You felt the warmth in your stomach spread lower and you knew you were almost at your limit. Bokuto pressed his thumb against your clit, rubbing slow, delibrate circles- it felt good. God it felt so, so, so good--! Your wet walls clenched around Bokuto's fingers as you came hard, pulling his cock deep down your throat. You wanted to take all of him, you wanted him to feel your throat around every inch as you came.

"Oh god--!" Bokuto gasped. "You-- your mouth...! Oh shit, I... I'm gonna cum!"

Upon hearing this, Kuroo let out a sigh, as if he'd been holding his breath this whole time. He was obviously holding himself back as well.

"Cum for me, Koutarou. Cum in our girlfriends pretty mouth." Kuroo press his hand down on the back of your neck, keeping you there as Bokuto's hips were relentlessly thrust down your throat. Your eyes rolled back and- god, you felt like you were going to cum again.

"I-- I---!" Bokuto's nails dug into your skin as he released in your mouth, his ass tightening around Kuroo, who in turn, pushed himself as deep as he could inside Bokuto and came. The three of you stayed like that for a moment, coming down from a pleasure high. You gasped as Kuroo finally let you off Bokuto's cock, and you couldn't help but cough.

"I'm sorry!" Kuroo kissed your face, lacing his fingers with yours. "Was that too much? Ah, you couldn't breathe could you? I just..."

"No, no, it's okay." You shook your head, re-positioning yourself so you were kneeling beside Bokuto. "It felt good..." You said sheepishly.

Kuroo slowly pulled out of Bokuto, who was still an absolute mess. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, his eyes still hazy with lust, his whole body heaving as he breathed- it was a lovely sight.

"I think we went too hard on him." Kuroo put his hand on Bokuto's cheek, who nuzzled his face into his palm.

"Just give him a minute. I'll go get some water."

"....Do you think he'd be up for another round?"

"Tetsurou!" You hit him with a pillow, then shuffled off the bed. Your knees were a little shaky, and you wondered if you were able to even make it to the kitchen.

" _...I love you too._ " You stopped, looking back when you heard Bokuto. He placed a hand gently over Kuroo's, a small smile on his face. "I love you too, Tetsurou."

You smiled, quietly closing the door behind you, decidedly giving them some time alone. "Wait." You paused. You were in the heat of the moment- so much that you didn't even notice when he said it. You crouched down, leaning back against the door, hugging your knees to your chest.

"... _Our_ girlfriend?"

You smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M YELLING OK so this isn't the Bokuto/Reader/Kuroo fic I was gonna post, I'm still working on that one, but this one popped in my head after reading Chemicals Collide by Barkly. It's so good please read it. I might write more chapters for this one if people want it!
> 
> I have about 100 fic ideas in my head right now, I think a special Shiratorizawa one might be next <3
> 
> You can request fics from me at nsfwchii.tumblr.com!
> 
> EDIT: AN ANON POINTED OUT TO ME THAT I WENT INTO AUTOPILOT AND GOT KUROO'S FIRST NAME WRONG LITERALLY EVERY TIME I WROTE IT OOPS LOL FIXED IT


End file.
